


I can't think of a good title. Just know that this is Steve x Reader

by GennyOnTheBlock



Category: Captain America
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kawaii, Pregnant Reader, Steve is a little angel, first fic! yay, friends with benifits, idk what other tags to use, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GennyOnTheBlock/pseuds/GennyOnTheBlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and the reader have a sexual relationship that was suppose to be without feelings, yet both end up falling hard for the other. When a condom breaks and reader discovers that she's pregnant, the lives of the Avengers change- ALOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be nice. Btw, thanks for reading.

Y/n's pov~  
I wake up in the morning around 10 am, which is SUPER late for me. Lately Steve and I have been sleeping together alot, which is also pretty unusual.  
Reason 1: It's been extremely stressful training the new recruits.  
Reason 2: Stark refuses to turn down the AC  
So here I am, waking up in Captain America's bed with the huge soldier asleep next to me. I feel sick to my stomach, but it's probably just because I'm hungry...  
I hope...  
"Steven, wake up. It's almost noon..."  
His huge hand reaches up to rub his face. His shining, beautifully blue eyes glaze my body. Steve smiles softly and pulls me in for a kiss. When he pulls away he has a satisfied smile.  
"You're so beautiful in the morning."  
There's a short pause before his smile fades and his eyes widen.  
"Wait, you said 10:00 o'clock!?"  
"Yep."  
Steve rushes out of bed, getting dressed quickly. He turns around freaking out.  
"Why aren't you getting ready?!"  
"It's Saturday," I smirk with triumph, "we have the day off..."  
Steve groans and falls into the bed. The sudden bounce of his fall hurts my stomach and I sit up, tasting a little vomit in my mouth.  
"A-are you ok?" he asks, scared for me as he always is.  
Ok, wait, let's pause for a moment.  
I know what you're thinking: How are these two not dating yet? Well, we were besties and are besties. One day we just decided to start being friends with benefits. Yeah, I'm in love with him... I just can't bring myself to tell him...  
Ok, resume...  
I shake my head no and rush to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. Steve rushes in and holds my hair back. I'm really hoping this is just a stomach bug now that I know that it isn't hunger.

~Timeskip brought to you by icy waters and Steve's sacrifice~

I'm still nauseous around lunch and even after hours of refusal, Steve gets me into the medical center. I make Steve leave so he can make lunch for me. The doctor does multiple tests and she smiles at the results.  
"Well, Ms. Y/l/n, just as I expected, you're pregnant!"  
My jaw hangs open and my face pales.  
"P-pregnant!?"  
She nods smiling.  
"And the father is St-"  
"I know who the father is." I growl. She looks a little scared and it hurts me worse than it usually would.  
"Sorry, had a little outburst. Please make sure no one finds out about this, ok?"  
"Yes, ma'am. Oh, and come back in about 4 week and I can determine the sex."  
I nod thank you and leave.  
Pregnant... I can't believe it. Steve's waiting for me when I get to our shared floor.  
"What'd the doctor say?!" Steve questions me with a scared expression.  
"Just a little stomach bug. Just as I expected."  
"Thank goodness," He exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're ok!"


	2. I'm bad at titles. Ignore this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks Y/n on a date and they finally admit that they're in love. He tries to lead things to sex, but Y/n stops him. But she's never done that. She's not on her period... what could it be?

"Um, Y/n, can I talk to you?" Steve asked me. I was in the kitchen cooking and thinking up names for the baby. It's too early to be able to tell that I'm pregnant, but I want to show Steve that I'm prepared for the baby and that I'll be a good mother.  
"Mhm?" I answer flatly.  
"L-look, o-obviously we have more than a friendship. It isn't normal for best friends to kiss each other the way we do or hug as long as we do. Hell, normal friends shouldn't even have sex..."  
"Steve, you're babbling. Didn't I tell you to think b-"  
"Will you go out on a date with me?"  
I turned to face him, astonished at his words.  
"Really?!"  
He nodded bashfully, looking down, his hands forgetting with each other. I smile and kiss him.  
"I'd love too!!!"  
Steve smiled and held my hands. I giggled and hugged him.  
~~~  
Steve and I had been sitting at the table for hours, talking and eating away at our meal. As the night had gone on, Steve had gotten more and more flirty. Now he was holding my hands under the table.  
"So," he started, glancing around to male sure no one could hear, "would you like to take this date to the bedroom when we get home?"  
"U-um... I-I can't..."  
Steve looked confused. He had little experience with being turned down by you. The only other time you said no, you had to explain what your period is. Now, Steve had your period on his schedule, so he knew.  
"Why not?" He asked, not meaning to sound rude.  
"I-I just... I can't..."  
Steve frowned and his grip on your hands softened. His eyes looked worried.  
"There's something you're not telling me, Y/n. I want to know."  
"I-I... I'll tell you when we get home..."  
~~~  
"Steve, the reason I didn't want to have sex," I said softly, my hands holding my abdomen, "I-I'm p-pregnant..."  
"Pregnant? W-we're gonna have a-a kid?"  
I nod, my look sad. He didn't want kids. Tony told me.  
"M-mabey more than one. All we know right now is that the egg is fertile. It can still split into twins."  
I looked up despite my fear of Steve being angry, but he had the happiest look I've ever seen on his face. He lifted me, spinning me in the air before hugging me close.  
"This is great! We're gonna be a family!!!"  
I smile.  
"We are, aren't we!"


	3. Please, Stevie?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's 2 months pregnant now and Steve won't let her be alone for a minute. He helps her do anything and Y/n starts taking advantage.

"Here's your glass of milk and some cookies" Steve smiled softly, setting the food and drink on the bedside table.  
"Thanks, baby."  
I sit up and attempt to stand, but Steve urges me to sit back down.  
"What do you need?"  
"My phone" I pout. Steve gets it and brings it to me.  
"Steve, I'm not even 6 months in! I can function normally!"  
"As long as that belly of yours is larger than it usually is, I'm gonna be caring for you, Y/n."  
"But Steve-"  
"No buts. You're staying safe."  
I nod and eat some cookie.  
"Can you sleep with me, Stevie?"  
"Sure, baby."  
He kicked off his slippers and got in the bed with me. I cuddle close to him.  
"Can you turn up the ac?" I ask.  
"Of course."  
He turns the air on and comes back to the bed.  
"Tomorrow can we take the jet to Disney Land?"  
"But Disney Land is closed tomorrow..."  
"We're friends with Tony Stark, Steve. We can get in."  
"Ok, but-"  
"I also wanna shop. Can we shop tomorrow too?"  
"Yeah, baby. Can we sleep now?"  
"Mhm!"  
I cuddled up to him and closed my eyes. Soon, they popped back open.  
"We should get candles!"  
"Ok, Y/n..."  
"And-"  
"Y/n, go to sleep."  
"Ok."


	4. Shopping Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Y/n on a shopping trip with Tony's debit card. The possibilities are endless.

"Let's go to the mall first. I wanna go to Bed, Bath, and Beyond and Hot Topic. Build-A-Bear, too!"  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
Steve pulled into the parking lot and helped me out of the truck. We walked in holding hands, lots of people astonished at the sight of a pregnant woman and Captain America HOLDING HANDS. I can't blame them. I'm surprised myself.  
Steve takes me in Bed, Bath, and Beyond and tells me he's going to go walk around for a while. I choose a whole bunch of soaps and bath bombs. I buy mini hand sanitizers and stand outside the store with my bags as I wait for Steve. He comes back and smiles when he sees me. Steve takes the bags from my arms and we continue on to Hot Topic.  
In Hot Topic, I make Steve help me shop for lingere. He's blushing the whole time, but he still gives his opinion. I buy a Captain America jacket, the lingere Steve chose, and a bunch of shirts and jewelry.  
Our last stop is Build-A-Bear, where we buy a Captain America bear.  
Steve's carries all the bags for me, no matter how many times I protest. He loads the bags in the back seat of the truck and we go home so I can show off my new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun, cute little chapter ❤


	5. Baby's Gender

Post in the comments what gender the baby should be! If you don't have an account here on AO3, you can message me through Quotev (Luna Stark) or Tumblr (zootycoon1o1.tumblr.com)

When/if you message me via Tumblr or Quotev, be sure to mention that the message is meant for my AO3 story.

Thank ya'll!!!


	6. THE BABY'S COMING!

"Steve!"  
"Yes, Doll?"  
"My water just broke!"  
Steve ran into the kitchen.  
"THE BABY'S COMING!" he squeals before lifting me and rushing me outside to the car. He sits me in shotgun and gets into the driver's seat. Before I knew it, we were on the highway.  
"St-Steve," I huff, holding my abdomen, "hurry!"  
"C-can you h-hold it in or something?!"  
"STEVE I'VE BEEN HOLDING IN THIS CHILD FOR F*CKING 9 MONTHS AND I WANT IT OUT OF- AHH!"  
I scream.  
"Steve, it hurts!"  
Steve nodded and held my leg. We pulled into the drop off area by the hospital doors. Steve rushed inside to get me a wheelchair. He lowered me into it and rushed me inside. Doctors and nurses surrounded me and soon I was being dragged away from Steve. I cried hard, calling for Steve. Finally after a couple minutes, the doctors let him in. Steve held my hand tight, kissing it over and over as the doctors guided the baby out of me.  
"Steve," I huff at the sight of a doctor carrying our baby to the washtub in the corner, "we're parents now..."  
Steve nodded, tears in his eyes. He leaned down and pecked my lips, hugging me close. The doctor came back to Steve and I, the new baby wrapped in a blanket. The doctor set the baby in my arms and I smiled up at my husband.  
"Congratulations," the doctor smiled, taking off his gloves, "it's a-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out the baby's gender in the next chapter!


	7. Sorry For The Cliff Hanger...

"Congratulations..." The doctor smiled and brought the newborn baby over.  
"It's a girl."  
I smiled wide and took our daughter into my arms. I looked at Steve.  
"We're good at this whole 'creating life' thing," I laughed softly, "she's beautiful."  
Steve nodded and kissed my head.  
"You did great, baby..."  
The doctor smiled and asked "What do you plan to name her?"  
"Margret" Steve and I said at the same time, laughing at ourselves.  
"You owe me a soda" I laughed. Margret yawning and snuggling into my chest. Steve took a picture of us all together, making me chuckle.  
"Really Steve?"  
"I-I thought selfies were popular."  
"They are, and it's a cute picture, but you at least could've waited for me to get the tubes out of my arms."  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Can I go get the 'going home' outfit?"  
I nodded and gently pet Margret 's soft-haired head. 'Born with a mop of golden hair,' I thought, 'she's gonna look just like Steve...'


	8. We're Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we're home! The baby is strong and healthy and Y/n is in a good mood. Steve, on the other hand, can't stand another week of no sex. It's easy to turn him down. It's cute when he begs.

Steve's attempt #1:  
"Hey, Doll" Steve purred, curling his huge arms around me. I smirk, continuing to fold laundry.  
"Hey, Captain."  
"The baby's asleep..."  
"Good! We can watch a movie!"  
"Or," he slowly moves one hand down, cupping my front, "we can... have a little party?"  
"No."  
He frowned, his mouth agape from shock.  
"Wh-why not?"  
"Cause I'm still sore from having YOUR baby..."  
He huffed and let go of me.  
"But it's been 9 MONTHS..."  
"I know, baby. Just one more week. Wait for me to heal..."

Steve's attempt #2:  
"Honey bun?"  
I look up from the newspaper and smile.  
"Hey, Stevie. What's up?"  
"W-well... I looked on a calendar a-and it's been a week, so I was hoping we could-"  
Before he finishes, the baby monitor displays the soft, pouty cries of Margret. Steve looks sad and I rush to the baby. I come out with her and a frown.  
"I think she has a cold..."  
I wipe her nose with a soft tissue and throw it away. Steve huffs.  
"Ok..."

Steve's attempt #3:  
Steve treds into the room looking sad and lonely.  
"Hey, Stevie. What's wrong?"  
"W-we just haven't... y-ya know in 10 months, baby. That's almost a year and-"  
"You're a big horny mess" I smirk.  
"Well... y-yeah..."  
I move close to Steve- VERY close- and I wrap my arms around his shoulders.  
"Well, Captain, I think you've suffered enough. Why not?"  
He smiled and kissed me.  
The baby monitor went off, Margret's babbling filling the room.  
"Ugh..." Steve whined. I huffed and went to give Margret a few toys.


	9. QUESTION TIME

I've got some questions(?) for the next chapter...  
1\. Romance vs smut?  
2\. Bottom Steve or dom Steve?  
Opinions in comments please!


	10. Special Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING GO AWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTY SMUT SMUT FLUFF. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

I collapsed onto the bed with a huff.  
"There," I sigh, "baby is FINALLY asleep..."  
Steve chuckled and dragged me toward him, hugging me.  
"Bad way to end your night...?"  
"Yeah..."  
I sigh and snuggle into him.  
"Would you... like me to make it better?"  
"I don't know," I smirk as I bring my hand up to stroke the soft hair around his ear, "depends how...  
"How about," he pinned me to the bed with my arms above my head, "a little love makin'?"  
I giggle at his use of "love makin'" and I nod.  
"I think I'd like that."  
Steve smirked a devilish shirk that I'd only seen twice. He kissed me hard, all teeth and tongue, the taste of toothpaste and Listerine colliding with my own flavor of coffee. It wasn't the best thing I've ever tasted, but the kiss's passion kept me in Steve's grasp. Steve shoved me into the wall by our bed, one of his huge hands grasping my wrists and pinning them above my head. His mouth moves from mine, trailing down my jaw and neck to my collar bone. I moan as his teeth graze the bony indent to my bra strap. Steve releases my wrists and his hand joins the other in the task of undressing me. His hands slide down me until they get to my jeans. Steve's usually bright blue-green eyes are dark from the dilation of his eyes.

"Take the damn things off" I plead, gripping his hair.  
"Say please." He commands.  
"Please, Captain!"  
He tugs down my pants and instantly begins sucking and kissing the wet spot of the fabric of my panties. It makes me moan and he smirks up at me. Slowly- painfully slowly- he slips my underwear down my thighs and to my ankles with my jeans.  
"No fair" I whine.  
"What?"  
"You still have so much more clothing on than I do"  
He smirked at me.  
"Good point," he stood, towering above me, "you wanna take 'em off?"  
I smile and nod, removing his tight white shirt and then his pants, slowly moving to the blue and white striped shorts that encase my prize. I lick my lips as I remove the boxers and when the chilled air his cock, he gasps quietly. He's so dominate and so sensitive. I love it.  
My hand trails his length, making him whimper softly. It's been so long since we've had sex... I'm sure I'll have control tonight. I kiss the wet to of his cock and he moans, a hand tangling in my hair. I slowly move his tip into my mouth and he's eager for more feeling, desperately bucking him hips.  
"Y/n, I want it so bad" he pleads.  
"What do you say?" I mock with a smirk, attending his member with my hands.  
"P-please..."  
Steve moans when I once again place his tip in my mouth. I suck and lick until he's about to orgasm. It's then when I pull him from my mouth. Steve's breathing heavy and sweating. It's so funny how his dominance disappeared like it did.  
And reappeared...  
Steve pinned me down on the bed, wrists above my head and legs spread wide. He growled and started biting and sucking my neck. There'd be too many hickeys in the morning to cover them with makeup. I moan, encouraging Steve farther. He slides the side table drawer open and gets a condom. He rips it open and slides it onto his length. My eyes are squeezed shut when he slides into me. I moan and he groans. He doesn't give me time to adjust before moving hard in and out of me, grunting and moaning at every small movement. We won't last long since it's been so long since the last time we had sex. I hear Steve whine and I look down to see him moving slower. He's bound to cum soon, but I know he'll wait for me to do so. I'm tight around him and I feel my orgasm building up. I cum hard around him and he instantly releases. We stay in that pose for a while. Heads rested together. Him inside of me. Our arms and hands shaky. Hair tousled. He holds onto the condom as he pulls out and the abused silicon is filled to the brim with Steve's white, milky semen. I laugh softly. "Waited a little long to cum that hard, huh?" He nodded and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When Steve comes back, I'm dressed in clean panties and his white shirt. He pulls on clean boxers and lays next to me, cuddling me close. "Is right now a bad time to propose to you?" I roll over to see a beautiful diamond and silver ring in his hands. I smile. "No, it's a great time to propose to me." He gets out of the bed and kneels on the floor. I sit up and watch. "Y/n Y/l/n, I love you with most of my heart and I'd really like for you to marry me..." I giggle at his words and smile. "Of course, Steve!" He slips the ring on and kisses me. "I love you..." "Love you too, Stevie..." There's a pause of all sounds. "If I fill only most of your heart, what's filling the rest?" "Margret, our future kids, and everything I wanna do with you. And a sliver for Bucky and Peggy."


	11. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby's got less Super Serum than thought...

~~~ Margret is 9 months old~~~  
1 am and I wake to the soft crying of Margret. Steve's sitting in the rocking chair with the tiny baby girl in his arms. Steve's wearing his bed robe and pajama pants. Margret is snuggled in his robe.  
"What's wrong?" I ask, walking to my fiance and daughter. Steve looked exhausted up close with purple sacks under his eyes.  
"I thing Margie has a fever..."  
You remembered Steve's diseases of the past and worry filled you to the brim.  
"Wh... what kind of fever?"  
"I don't know, but she won't stop crying. I tried everything. I tried to feed her, her diaper was clean, and she's not teething yet. Her head's too hot..."  
I stop him.  
"Stevie, let's take her to the hospital."  
He looked at you and pet Margie's soft blond hair.  
In the car Margret took a short nap. She would whimper and cry a little every once in a while.  
"Steve, she's not opening her eyes..." I say worriedly. He nods and goes the exact speed limit, if not a little over. When the 3 of us get to the hospital I'm quick to get Margret to a doctor.  
~~~  
Hours have passed and the doctor has a diagnosis.  
"She has scarlet fever..." He says before listing all the "important" stuff. I can't hear him through my sobbing. Steve rubs my back.  
"She will survive and she'll recover, but she may become blind in the process..."  
I cried harder.  
"St-Steve I'm s-so s-scared..."  
Margret was given her medication and put down for a nap. I sat next to her crib the whole time. I didn't leave over night and Steve stayed too. I caught a few tears fall from his eyes. I sat in his lap and we fell asleep.  
When we wake up in the morning, Margret is being fed. I gasp and push the doctors away.  
"Let me feed her."  
I feed Margret and I rock her in my arms singing while the doctors give her her medication.  
"My baby..." I cry, snuggling her close. Her small hands weakly grip one of my fingers. Steve cries too, holding both me and the baby in his arms.


	13. This Is For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n

I'm ending all of my series' on here. I'll be doing a one shot, drabble comments series, but that's it. I can't write without feedback, and there isn't any on these stories.


End file.
